


Never Leave Again

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Codependency, Crying, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn, Reunions, Rimming, Separations, Smutlet, Team Chulu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and Chekov try to keep their emotions in perspective, for the sake of their careers, when one of them is reassigned.  It doesn't go so well.  Written for the bonus round at <a href="http://st-respect.livejournal.com">st_respect</a>. The prompt was "Welcome home; never leave again."  </p>
<p>Warnings for: explicit sex, rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Again

  


* * *

  


They both decide to have Chekov "try it" for a while: to serve on the _Reliant_ just until its first station leave, which will be in six months. It's the smartest decision, the healthy decision; the two of them have only been together for a few months anyway, and both of them are aware of how fast they've both fallen, how damaging it could end up being for both their lives if they allow what's essentially a love affair to dictate all their choices.

Sulu knows this, but he has to keep repeating it to himself the night after the _Reliant_ disembarks. He's alone in his apartment in San Francisco, already a bottle of wine in, and completely wrecked, beyond anything he could have imagined. It's shocking. He can't stop crying, and the actual, physical pain he feels at the idea of six months without Pavel is remarkable, almost impressive in its intensity.

He doesn't even hear the knock at the door, or the key in the lock, and later, when he remembers, he'll be glad. For the rest of his life, he'll never forget what it was like to look up to see Pavel Chekov, his eyes wet and his hair wind-blown, standing in the middle of Sulu's living room like an apparition.

"I couldn't do it," he chokes out when Sulu crosses the room in one unconscious stride and takes him by the arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know we said --"

Sulu doesn't say a single thing or make the slightest noise, just grabs Chekov's hair in both hands and slams their mouths together, kissing him hard enough to bruise.

It's his body working, not his mind. His mind is still trying to process what he's seen -- Chekov in his living room, Starfleet duffel bag at his feet -- but his body reacts just as if he's been underwater, desperate for the surface. His arms grab for Chekov the way his lungs would strain for a breath.

"Hikaru," Chekov gasps when they fall back onto the couch, but Sulu still can't speak, can't even undress them completely -- Chekov's pants are around his ankles, his own fly just barely undone. He can't do anything but put himself inside Chekov: first his tongue, in wet swirls that make Chekov scream, then his fingers, slick from Chekov's own mouth, and then finally his cock, the hot slow sink that makes them both sob out loud.

"Never leave again," is the first thing Sulu says, when he's panting hard against Chekov's neck, both of them slamming frantic against each other. "Please."

"Never, never," Chekov cries, shaking his head and digging his nails into Sulu's back in ten sharp and gorgeous reminders that he's home. "Never again."  


* * *

  



End file.
